creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Drunk Tank/@comment-32683598-20170725213337
Ok. First I need to say you are a good writer. So please don't take what I am about to say as a criticism of your writing itself. But I take great umberage with your concept. I have a fairly severe allergy to alcohol. What I mean by this is that even in the presence of alcohol vapors my lungs start spasming and filling with fluid. It is extremely unpleasant and even a small amount of exposure can leave days of misery for me. I can't drink alcohol. I can't even be in small or poorly ventilated spaces with open bottles. Heck I have trouble adding liquid vanilla to a recipe and have switched to non-alcohol based vanilla paste. So believe me when I tell you that whom ever wrote this did not do their research. While it is true that cooking doesn't get rid of all traces of alcohol and depending on how you cook something you may retain more or less of it, it is entirely possible to get rid of MOST of the alcohol in something. This is how I am able to eat bread risen with yeast. Yeast creates alcohol which is then destroyed by baking. Further more....there are more ways to get rid of alcohol. It is a volatile compound. Things like drying, dehydration or processing will get rid of it. As an example: Let say that the wheat I grew had alcohol in it. When I harvest the wheat it will be dried. This will considerably reduce the alcoholic content of said wheat. But lets pretend that through some magic way the alcohol was protected. Inside the cell walls. Ok. So I now take that wheat, I process it to remove it from the husks, bruising cell walls in the process and releasing at least some of the stored alcohol. Great. Now I have whole grains. I then have to grind them for flour. This pretty much breaks down all the cell walls and alcohol being what it is, it will pretty much immediately start evaporating. Adding the extra step to allow the alcohol to evaporate from the flour is no big deal. Spread it thin and leave it out for a few days. At this point there is really no place for the alcohol to hide. And even if the mill decided to not go through the process... you could do it at home. Or heck just make bread. The baking process would take care of the last little bits. Oh and BTW alcohol eventually kills yeast so heck why not leaven it with baking soda. As for cooking destroying nutrients... yeah but it also releases others and can be mitigated. There are nutrients in food that we cannot get to when the plant is in it's raw state. We have to cook or process the foods in order to get at those nutrients. Additionally some of the nutrient loss can be recovered by not removing the cooking liquid. So as an example, if you take the liquid that you used to cook your veggies and then use it in a soup or drink it you will recover a portion of the nutrients lost. Further more food cooked without water does not lose those nutrients at all. Think roasting or stewing which is also a perfect way to get rid of alcohol. Needless to say, same goes for fruit. Oh and for the record most of the nutrient content lost is trace minerals. Most of the antioxident and other healthy nutrients are access by breaking down cell walls either mechanically (chopping) or chemically (cooking). As for caloric value....um....not an issue. Caloric value remains the same unless you add fat or sugar. A baked apple has the same calories as a raw apple unless you put sugar on it and slather it with butter. Don't believe me: https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/2081985 This would have been so much more believable if the you would have selected a drug or a mind altering compound of some sort or had simply done your research on alcohol. Literally 10 minutes of research would have prevented this story from becoming a comedy as I laughed my butt off at the concept.﻿ Now that I think about it a little more...your best bet, I think, would have been to invent a brand new mind altering compound that would have produced the behavior that you desired that way you could write your own rules and make it do what you want. Invent your own deseases and associated syndroms. It'a always easier because unless you do a lot of research or have a lot of specific knowledge it is very hard to write about a real thing and not draw criticism like this.